Tudors One-Shot Collection
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: This particular collection of stories will be based on my own ideas as well as different plot bunnies. Any ideas you might have but don't personal want to write tell me and I might be interested in doing.
1. A Stabbing Fate

**A Stabbing Fate**

**Pairing: Anne Boleyn/Henry Tudor**

Brereton knows this shall be his last chance in successful murdering harlot and her unborn bastard before entering into confinement. Thus, mission that he had chosen to accept is on behalf of the Pope himself and out of loyalty to Queen Katherine of Aragon and Princess Mary. He is laying in wait for the perfect opportunity to stab the harlot in the heart like she did to Queen Katherine and Princess Mary.

~A Stabbing Fate~

On this beautiful August day, Anne knew that thus shall be her last day of freedom until the birth of her child. When walking back to her apartments from visiting with Henry for the afternoon of cards and discussing the child in her womb which was hopefully a healthy son. Anne knew it was time to for a rest, when she felt her unborn child kicking her hardly.

~A Stabbing Fate~

Brereton walks up behind Anne when she was only a couple of steps away from the Queen apartments. As he quickly stabs her in the back and walks away to destroy the knife in his hands that committed treason.

~A Stabbing Fate~

The second the knife was pulled out from her back, Anne collapses onto the floor in a heap on her side to avoid harming her unborn child. The blood from the wound falls from her body onto the stone floor of Greenwich Palace.

Hears the noise of Anne's body falling to the floor, many of her ladies-in-waiting run out of her apartments to find their Queen laying there.

Mary Carey who happens to be Anne's sister takes charge of the situation by yelling out orders "Fetch the midwives and Doctor Linacare quickly" two ladies-in-waiting run into the direction of their respective apartments here at court "Bring towels to put onto the wound and get some grooms to help carry the Queen onto her bed" two other ladies-in-waiting do as they are order "Nan go and inform the King, while Jane go and get father and George" these two women do as they are told.

Two grooms arrive to carry Anne onto her bed and once she is placed on her side with Mary holding the towel on her wound in her back.

Anne whispers to Mary "Please make sure that my child is saved before me" before drifting off as she bleeds from her wound.

~A Stabbing Fate~

Nan rushes into the King's apartments not even bothering proper etiquette and informs him of the news "Your majesty, the Queen has been stabbed in the back and she in her apartments" with those words mention Henry runs off to the Queen apartments with Nan on his tail.

Once Henry arrives he sees both his father-in-law Lord Thomas Boleyn and brother-in-law George getting their the same time as him.

Henry asks anyone the apartments "Is their any news of the Queen's health?" hoping for the best in this decision that both Anne and their child could be saved.

Doctor Linacare comes out of the Queen's bedchambers to say "There is little hope that the Queen shall survive through the night" wiping the Queen's blood of his hands onto a towel.

"What about the child?" asks Thomas hopefully that the child shall survive and tie himself to the King forever.

The head midwife to the Queen's service says "Your majesty, their is a possibility that the child shall live but it will seal the Queen's fate" knowing that this possibility will kill the Queen in a matter of minutes.

Henry asks with tears in his eyes knowing that Anne will die "What is the possibility that shall save the child in the Queen's womb?"

Doctor Linacare says sadly that it came to this "Others throughout Europe in troubling births or when the mother has recently" pausing for a moment "The child has been cut out of the mother's womb"

Henry thinks about it for a second before ordering "Do anything that you can to save our child?" knowing that Anne would want the best outcome for their child even if it costs her life sooner rather then later.

"Your majesty, you may go and see your goodbyes as she is going in and out of sleeping due to the blood loss" states Doctor Linacare knowing that it's the King's last chance to say goodbye to his beloved Queen.

Henry gestures for Thomas and George to follow him into the Queen's bedchambers. While Doctor Linacare and the midwives prepare the bedchambers for this type of birth.

~A Stabbing Fate~

The men enters into the Queen's bedchambers to find Anne laying on her side with her mother and sister by her side either holding Anne's hand or stroking her hair to give her comfort.

Both Thomas and George kisses Anne's head and say their tearful goodbyes, leaving the King with the most time to spend with Anne before her death.

Anne says to Henry with the little bit of strength she has left "Henry, my love always be their to protect and love our child no matter their gender. Please tell our child about me even though I am gone and let my sister handle their household and be their role model. Remember that I always love you even in death"

"Anne, I love you and I will always love our child" says Henry with a mixture of love and sadness in his voice before kissing her for the last time.

Doctor Linacare says "Your majesty, you must leave now" knowing that time was in a essence right now to save their child.

~A Stabbing Fate~

Henry paces throughout the outer chambers of the Queen's apartments waiting on news.

Merely a hour later, Doctor Linacare comes out to tell them the news "The Queen did not survive; however, we had a surprise as we remove the child from the Queen's womb"

"What is this surprise?" asks Henry quickly just waiting to know about the last piece that he has of Anne on this earth.

Doctor Linacare states "The Queen was carrying twins in her womb and both are healthy even in these circumstances" not revealing the genders as both the Queen's mother and sister comes out each carrying a bundle in their arms "Lady Boleyn is carrying your firstborn and Lady Carey is carrying your youngest child in their arms"

Elizabeth says to her family "Your majesty, my daughter and your Queen borne for you a healthy daughter" with tears in her eyes at the lost of her youngest child.

"Elizabeth . . . Princess Elizabeth" says Henry in a whisper taking her from her namesake and grandmother arms to look at her before saying loudly "Anne and I always wanted to name our firstborn daughter after both of our mothers" then placing baby Elizabeth back into Elizabeth's arms.

Mary says with tears running down her face "Your majesty, the Queen has borne you a healthy son"

Henry takes his desired son into his arms to say "Welcome to this world Alexander" knowing that he wished to have his son's name carrying the first letter of his mother's name.

~A Stabbing Fate~

Weeks later the court was a mixture of mourning the lost of a Queen and celebrating the birth of the royal children. Henry had his revenge for Anne's death when he order the beheading of Brereton for her murder and treason.

Life for the royal family changed over the years, However, even though Henry had children with his other wives he always favoured Alexander and Elizabeth.

~A Stabbing Fate~

AN: For the last month of summer, August will have updates every single day. Vote on my poll for your favourite: Tudors, Sons of Anarchy, and Harry Potter story to be update for a third time.


	2. Another Royal Birth

**Another Royal Birth**

**Pairing: Henry VII/Elizabeth of York**

Little over a year ago the English people lost the life of Prince Arthur of Wales leaving his only living brother the heir to English throne. However, their was the possibility for another son in the line of succession with the Queen currently being with child.

Elizabeth the Queen of England felt in her heart that this time the child in her womb would be different from the six previous times. She never truly enjoyed the experiences of feeling the child quickening within as she grieved the lost of her firstborn child. She knew that the child that in her womb if its a son would be Arthur's replacement.

After the New Year celebrations held throughout court, it mark the day in which Elizabeth enter into confinement to await the birth of her unborn child.

The days of January flew by for Elizabeth because on the first minute of February she felt the first pains of childbirth.

Hours after hours of childbirth turn into a full day have past since the first pains began. When Elizabeth finally gave birth to two children after the most excruciating childbirth experience she had. Thus, leaving her in a weaken state.

~Another Royal Birth~

Within minutes, ladies-in-waiting change the sheets and dispose of the bloody linens used during childbirth. While others clean Elizabeth in a birth and dressed her in a fresh nightgown.

When her lady-in-waiting announces "Your majesty, his majesty the King" as Henry walks into the bedchambers to see Elizabeth peacefully laying in the middle of the bed in a weaken state.

"I wish to see our child" states Henry waiting to know if he had another son or daughter.

Elizabeth gestures for two midwives to each bring a child over in their arms to meet their father for the first time. She explains to Henry "My husband, I have given you two children today" happily knowing that both babies were borne crying and not silent instead.

The first midwife explains happily "Your majesty, the Queen borne another Prince for England and yourself" handing over the baby boy into his father's awaiting arms.

Henry looks closely at his newborn son to see the resemblance to his York heritage instead of his Tudor heritage. Holding him her a moment before placing him in Elizabeth's awaiting arms.

The second midwife says joyfully "Your majesty, the Queen borne for you another Princess" while placing the baby girl in her father's arms for the first time.

The baby princess reminds Henry of when their daughter Mary was borne years earlier before placing their daughter in Elizabeth's other arm. Henry then sits down beside Elizabeth on the bed.

"I have decided that our daughter shall be named Katherine in hopes of the daughter-in-law's father paying off the remaining of her dowry. As it would be a gesture of good faith on our part" explains Henry looking at his newborn daughter before adding "For our little Prince, his name shall be named James the Duke of Pembroke"

~Another Royal Birth~

The joyful occasion of the birth of Prince James the Duke of Pembroke and Princess Katherine was short lived. Days after her birth, Katherine fell deadly ill and day when she was a mere eight days old. However, the lost of the country's Queen was more devastating as she died on what would be have been her thirty-seventh birthday from puerperal fever.

Baby James was the only thing that give comfort to his father and remaining siblings as he was their miracle that avoided the death like his mother and twin sister.

~Another Royal Birth~

AN: Please Review.

AN: For the last month of summer, August will have updates every single day. Vote on my poll for your favourite: Tudors, Sons of Anarchy, and Harry Potter story to be update for a third time.


End file.
